Gem
by Yaminisu
Summary: The sun was shining brightly and in no way told of the horror that would unfold. Monarchshipping. Warnings: Genderbent Yami; mentions of blood, violence, mentions of sex/rape (consent is given yet not). ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: This is just a one shot (for now at least to get me back into the swing of posting…plus I was bored at work.

Warnings: This story is a bit dark mentions of blood, and sex. Also in this story Yami is a girl named Yamira. (Unfortunately I needed a female character and refused to use an OC)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark and stormy night, well at least that's normally how all the horror stories began. However, this one started out quite differently which is probably why it's so much scarier. No one expects the horrors that come out in a bright sunny day.

So anyway, it was a bright sunny day and 16 year old Yamira, often called Yami for short, was currently holding a starring contest with the clock hanging above the door while Chono-sensei droned on and on and on. The second hand on the clock was slowly making its leisurely journey around the circles circumference and at least once Yami could have sworn the hand stopped to chat with one of the numbers before ticking on by.

Finally after what truly seemed like an eternity the bell rang freeing Yami from her third period math class. Yami slowly stood from her seat and stretched, enjoying the feel of her back when it made a satisfying pop sound. She bent down and picked up her bag which was filled with almost fifty pounds worth of textbooks and library books (and yes Yami was fully aware that was an exaggeration but it made her feel much better to tell her grandfather that her bag weighed 50 pounds when he told her that since the weather was nice he didn't see a reason to pay for bus fare.)

Yami slung the bag onto her back and made her way out into the crowded hallway that was domino high and over to her locker. When Yami had finally managed to push her way through the masses of students crowding the much too narrow corridor she quickly spun the lock and opened her locker. She opened her bag and pulled out her English textbook and grabbed her history book as well as the four library books she had checked out on her lunch break. This upcoming break she officially had a date with her laptop. She smirked at the thought, her brother Yugi often liked to joke that she was tech-sexual since the only thing she had any type of relationship with was her laptop. It was now a kinda inside joke and her grandfather had taken to asking when her and the laptop were getting married.

Once Yami shoved her books into her bag and after a brief fight managed to get the bag to close before slinging it back onto her back. She made her way out into the bright sunshine. She briefly closed her eyes in genuine bliss, it was a beautiful day. On days like today school should be illegal or at the very least teachers should be forbidden from assigning homework.

"Hey Yami, wait up!"

Yami turned around slowly so she didn't overbalance to see her brother jogging down the hallway towards her a wide grin lighting up his often described childlike face. Yugi was shorter than her, much to his great annoyance and had inherited their grandfather's tricolor hair. Yami counted herself lucky that her hair was long and black with only the lighted of rest highlights tinting the ends. She would have demanded to be homeschooled if she had inherited her grandfather's hair.

"What's up Little One?" Yami asked her voice tinged with amusement.

"Oh ha ha very funny and here I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the arcade with me, Jou, Honda and Anzu? You know real life people not computers." Yugi teased back.

Yami rolled her eyes, "A choice between spending hours in an overcrowded much too loud arcade where I will probably just end up standing around watching the rest of you act like a bunch of hyperactive 5 year olds or going home and working on my science project? Sorry Yugi but my paper wins out." Yami replied.

Yugi sighed, "We were planning on getting pizza and going to a movie afterwards. Come on Yami, live a little. It'll be fun." Yugi pleaded.

Yami gave her brother a pointed look, "Me in a movie theater with Jou and Honda? Absolutely not under any circumstances Yugi. The answer is a definite no." Yami said sharply.

Yugi sighed, "Fine, fine I know when to drop it," he paused briefly and added, "Maybe next time?"

Yami sighed, "Fine Yugi, you win maybe next time I will consider it." Yami conceded.

Yugi grinned before he gave his sister a hug and bounded off down the steps. "Tell Grandpa that I'll be back later, probably around 9 or so." Yugi called over his shoulder.

"I will." Yami hollered back.

Yami watched as Yugi met up with his friends and shook her head fondly before she started to wander down the steps and towards the gate.

"Are you seriously going to leave without me hun?"

Yami paused once again and glanced back over her shoulder to see her best friend Mai making her way out of the building.

"I thought you had practice tonight." Yami commented.

Mai chuckled, "Nope, coach ended up going home so cheer practice was cancelled today this just means that I can keep you company on your walk home." Mai said.

Yami grinned, "You do know if you come over it'll be just to do homework."

Mai sighed, "I said I would walk home with you. No one, other than you, does homework on a Friday night. I will pass and go home to watch corny hallmark movies and jam out to my Ipod." Mai said proudly.

Yami snorted with laughed, "Alright, well suit yourself. There is always room for you to come work on our projects." Yami said.

Mai wrapped an arm around her friends shoulders, "Colleges aren't going to deny your application because you said there was this one Friday that I didn't do my homework…I chose to wait until Saturday." Mai said teasingly.

"Oh shut up Mai." Yami said, playfully knocking her friend to the side.

The two friends made their way out of the gate and down the sidewalk neither noticing the black car that was following them down the road.

"So what is your science project you are doing on again?" Mai asked.

"I'm right now just doing some research for it but it's going to be on medical examinations of mummies." Yami said excitedly.

Mai wrinkled her nose, "That sounds disgusting. How exactly are you going to do a practical portion?"

Yami grinned, "I actually went and talked to the curator down at Domino museum, she actually has a research grant to complete MRI examinations of the mummies in the collection. She said that I can help her with that. And that I can use the information from the scan in my science project and that she would also list me as a 'co-contributor' in her paper." Yami said.

Mai just sighed, "I mean I guess that makes sense. Your grandfather is a retired archaeologist and you strive to become a doctor. Why not just combine the two."

The two soon reached the shop. "Well, I guess I'll see you later hun." Mai said before she hugged Yami and jogged down the street.

Yami waved after her friend and headed into the shop to the sight of her grandfather coming down the steps hauling an overstuffed suitcase.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Yami playfully scolded, her hands placed on her hips not unlike her mother used to do.

Her grandfather glanced up and gave her an attempted innocent look, "Secret expedition?"

Yami arched a brow, "I wasn't aware there was a city," she glanced down briefly and saw her grandfather's passport with a boarding pass poking out the top, "or country for that matter called 'secret expedition'. So, let's try again where are you going?" Yami asked.

Grandpa Motou chuckled, "Fine, fine you win I'll tell you where I'm going just please stop channeling your mother."

Yami crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Well?" She asked lightly.

"Arthur called. Apparently we were invited to join in on a dig going on in Egypt. I'll only be helping out for the weekend then I'll be home. I figured you and your brother would be fine by yourselves for a few days your both in high school after all." Grandpa explained.

Yami tried to keep her face stern but when her elderly grandfather started to try and give her puppy dog eyes she couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright fine, go have fun Indy." Yami teased before she gave her grandfather a hug.

Grandpa Motou chuckled, "Indy? Really, with a back like this my bullwhipping days are long behind me."

Yami rolled her eyes. "Just be careful grandpa, I know how you love having grand adventures stories to regal us all with. I for one would prefer you not tell us you got trapped in a cavern with hundreds of venomous snakes."

"Okay fine Yami, I won't tell you." Grandpa teased.

Yami gave her grandfather a hug, "Do you want Yugi and I to keep the shop closed or would you like us to open it?" Yami asked.

Grandpa appeared to stop and think for a moment. "I don't think it would hurt anything for you to keep the shop open until about 7, then you can keep it closed for the weekend. Would that work for you Yami?" Grandpa asked.

Yami smiled, "I can do my homework from the counter in the shop."

"Great then we are agreed. Well, I have a plane to catch so I leave the shop in your capable hands Yami." Grandpa said as he picked back up his bag and headed out the door.

"Have fun Grandpa." Yami called out after her grandfather.

Yami watched as her grandfather dragged his suitcase out of the house and tossed it into the trunk of his beat up station wagon. She waved until her grandfather left and headed over to the counter, dragging her bag with her.

She sat down on the rickety stool and pulled out her math book and opened to chapter 8 and dove into solving her algebraic equations.

She glanced up from her homework when she heard the sound of the small silver bell tingle alerting her to a customer at the shop.

She smiled widely, "Welcome to the Kame Game Shop, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask. "

The man glanced up at and she got a brief look at sharp crimson eyes before the man looked away and started to browse the merchandise. The customer was definitely, unique, would be the only word Yami could use to describe him. He was clearly taller than her brother and probably stood about an inch or so taller than herself. He had almost the same tri-color hair her brother was so fond of although his hair had more blonde in it than Yugi's did and the red tinging the edges was darker than the redish purple that Yugi possessed. The customer had carmel colored skin, which was not remotely common in Japan.

Yami turned her attention away from the man and turned her focus back onto her homework, he would let her know if he needed any help. Yami worked through another ten math problems before she glanced back up to check on the customer.

And jumped to see him starring at her from just in front of the counter.

Yami gave him a shy smile, "Sorry you kinda startled me." Yami said.

The man just smirked at her before he went back to browsing. Yami glanced back down at her homework but chose not to pick back up her pencil. Something about this just didn't feel right, although she could not have said what was off about the situation if she tried.

She glanced at her watch and frowned, this man had been in the shop for almost 40 minutes. Now, don't get her wrong people were allowed to browse and she knew that Yugi and his friends could literally spend hours browsing through her grandfather's duel monsters display. The difference was first that this man wasn't a teenager browsing the shop with his friends, this man was probably in his mid-twenties and if Yami didn't know any better he didn't really seem to be browsing. To her now that she was paying closer attention it looked like he was just acting like he was browsing.

Yami picked back up her pencil and tried to go back to her homework but kept a much closer on the man. He was making a point to stay in the half of the shop that was closest to the register and he would walk into one of the aisles and pause briefly picking up something from the shelf. But then Yami said it, he wasn't looking at item he picked up, his eyes had instead flicked back onto her. With her head bowed he clearly didn't realize she wasn't still focused on her school book. He stared at her for a few seconds longer before he put the item back down on the shelf and walked a little further along the aisle.

He was really starting to give her the creeps.

Yami leaned down to reach for her bag, she really wanted to grab her phone. Something about this whole thing had her nerves standing on end. She knew brother and grandfather would probably just laugh at her when she told them about it. But at least right now something just felt really wrong. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. The man had been in the shop for over an hour.

Maybe she should just close the shop, she could tell the man the shop was closing. Then he would have to leave. She'd explain it to her grandfather later and they could laugh together about her paranoia.

"E-excuse me sir, but the shop will be closing in about five minutes." Yami said, mentally cursing herself for the stutter. She was the one in control here and he was just a customer, nothing more nothing less.

The man just glanced up from the aisle he was standing and smirked at her before he went back to, well, whatever it was he was doing. Sadly Yami actually hoped he was stuffing merchandise into a bag or something.

Yami kept a close watch at the time on her phone. Three minutes had gone by. Yami put her pencil and phone down and climbed off the stool she had told him that the shop was closing, she needed to start closing up. She walked over to the door and flipped the sign from open to closed. She noted that the sun was still shining brightly. She turned back around frowned when she didn't see the man in the aisle. There was only the one door out of the store so she knew he was still in the shop, she just didn't know where he was.

"Sir? The shop is closed now, you need to leave." Yami called out.

"Good." A baritone voice whispered from right next to her making her jump.

"Sir, you need to leave." Yami said, pointing to the door, "Leave or I will call the police." Yami said firmly.

The man grinned broadly at her, "Spunky little thing aren't you Gem?" the man said.

The man just chuckled before he turned and headed out of the shop. Yami watched as he walked out of the store and climbed into the black car parked in front of the shop. She stood at the door watching until the man pulled back out onto the street. She turned the lock and headed back to the counter and gathered up her books.

She shoved them back into her bag and headed up the stairs into the house portion of the shop. "I'm such a chicken." She muttered to herself and she plopped her bag down on the table. Her phone buzzed and she glanced down and saw it was a message from her brother.

 _Yugi: Hey Yami, just wanted to let you know after the movie tonight the gang and me are going to be heading over to Duke's place. We'll probably stay the night so I'll see you in the morning._

Yami grinned, that would probably be for the best. First of all her brother wouldn't be here to tease her about her paranoia and secondly she would be able to get the rest of her homework down and get a chunk of her research down for her science project.

 _Yami: No problem Yugi. Have fun and stay safe._

Yami felt her phone buzz again, but she left it in her pocket and wandered into the kitchen and started looking around. Dinner for one was going to be simple, aka leftovers. She tossed the leftover curry and rice from last night into the microwave and hit start. She walked back over to the kitchen table and pulled out her math book and opened back up to page she had been working on.

She heard a bang from down in the shop and she jumped. "I'm such a chicken." Yami muttered just as the microwave beeped. Yami got up and grabbed the curry out of the mircrowave and sat back down at the table she took a bit of curry while she continued to work. She heard another noise from down stairs before she set her pencil down in frustration.

She got up and wandered over to the stairs that led into the shop. "I mean honestly, there is one creepy customer and now I jump at every little sound. I'm worse than Jou after a horror movie." She descended the stairs and flicked on the light.

"See Yami, there is no one there. You are imagining things." Yami declared loudly, her arm sweeping around the shop. Once she had confirmed she was indeed imagining things she turned and headed back up the stairs and into the shop.

Yami sat back down at the table and resumed eating her dinner. She continued to hear the house creak, her paranoid mind even thought it was footsteps but her pride refused to allow her to look again. It was without question the wind.

Yami finished eating and got up and washed up the dishes. She had just finished putting the dishes away when she felt her phone buzz again. Yami sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She frowned when she saw she had two messages from an unknown number.

 _Unknown: Now now now Gem that was quite rude of you to push me out. Then again it was quite hot watching you try and order me around._

 _Unknown: I know it's quite attractive the way you nibble on your pencil when you think. Makes me wonder what you would look like while you nibble on something else?_

Yami scowled at the messages why was that customer texting her? And how did he even get her number? Yami felt her phone buzz in her hand again and another text message from unknown appear on her screen.

 _Unknown: Did you enjoy your curry and rice? I hope you're still hungry Gem because I know I am._

Yami scowled and just deleted the messages and shoved her phone back into her bag. Curry and rice was extremely common and a lucky guess. He was just trying to scare her. She was not going to rise to his bait.

"Yami just ignore it. You're being paranoid." Yami muttered. Her phone buzzed again but she refused to pick it up. She shoved her phone into her backpack. She was not going to give him the satisfaction, not that he would even know she had read the messages but still. It was a question of pride.

"Gem you have horrible manners."

Yami felt her insides freeze as she heard the same voice of the man that had left the shop almost an hour ago directly behind her. He had gotten close enough that she could literally feel his breath ghosting over the back of her neck.

Yami immediately dove for her backpack, she had to get her phone and call the police. The man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her firmly away from the table and out into the living room. "Now now now Gem what have I told you about your manners?"

"Let go of me." Yami yelled.

"And yet again you are attempting to order me around Gem. So feisty." The man chuckled, "I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight Gem."

The man carried Yami over to the stairs and up onto the second floor. He turned and confidently strode down the hallway and walked into Yami's room. He pushed the door closed behind him with his foot. Yami felt her heart plummet when she heard the lock click. The man then tossed Yami onto her bed, she landed on her back before she quickly scrambled off and dove for the door.

With a sadistic chuckle the man tackled her to the floor. Yami felt a hand fist her hair and pull her head up off the floor, the man had pulled her hair hard enough that it was really beginning to hurt. Hard enough that if he pulled much harder it would come out in clumps. Yami gritted her teeth.

"Funny thing, fear." The man commented, "Fear can make people do most anything. It also can allow them to do nothing but freeze. Fear only has one goal, to make you survive. I wonder Gem, do you want to survive?"

"What are you talking about?" Yami growled. The man behind her just chuckled before he lifted an ornate dagger into her line of vision. The hilt was decorated with gemstones however it looked like a collectible which are sold dull and typically spend their time sitting collecting dust upon people's shelves.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Yami boldly growled as she attempted to wriggle her body to displace her captor enough to knock him off her. Unfortunately it wasn't working really well.

The man chuckled once again which was really starting to get on Yami's nerves. The man traced the dagger along Yami's throat before he lifted it up to the side of Yami's face and with a quick jerk of his wrist the blade left a one inch cut on Yami's cheek.

Yami bit her tongue to keep the hiss of pain from escaping. The cut had really surprised her but it did confirm that the blade was razor sharp. Yami felt the man pull her head back even further and then his breath ghosting over the wood before he licked it.

Yami cringed in absolute disgust, "What are you some wannabe vampire?"

The man laughed, "No I'm not a vampire Gem and I really don't want to hurt you. I only cut you to prove a point. Anything else that happens tonight will be up to you. I can be kind but only if you obey. If you do not obey me then I will be forced to chastise you. That cut was just a small taste of what that chastisement would be. So, Gem are you ready to listen?"

Yami's pride screamed at her to tell him exactly where he shove his damn dagger but her common sense told her that while he had that knife he held all the cards. She was going to have to play whatever his twisted game was if she wanted to get out of here alive.

"I'll listen." Yami whispered.

"Good little Gem." The man whispered and Yami felt his weight shift and he climbed off her. "Stand up Gem."

Yami slowly climbed to her feet, making note that the man was standing between her and the door, so attempting to run right now was suicidal. The man smirked at her and Yami turned her attention onto the floor she was not going to look at that damn smirk anymore.

"Get back onto your bed." The man said. Yami glanced over at her bed. Her bed was in the corner of her room, furthest away from the window and the door. Yami really didn't want to get on her bed however with her hesitation she felt the tip of the dagger rest against the center of her back, right on her spine.

"No need to be so shy Gem. Go on." The man ordered.

Yami with slow hesitant steps made her way across the room and over to her bed. She was literally trembling as she sank down onto the bed.

"Now there's a good little Gem." The man praised.

The man walked closer to the bed so he was standing right next to the edge of the bed. His crimson red eyes had darkened and now more closely resembled the color of blood.

"Take off your clothes Gem." The man commanded.

"W-why?" Yami asked, her hands trembling as she fisted the sheets.

"Because I told you to, it's really as simple as that." The man casually answered the dagger still held in his hand, blood from the cut on her face slowly starting to dry onto the edge of the blade.

Yami's hands were shaking so much that it took her three attempts to pull her shirt over her head. She set it right next to her on the bed. She grabbed the edge of her skirt and pulled it down, also setting it right next to her on the bed. She wanted her clothes to be quickly accessible.

The man chuckled once more, "The rest of them Gem. Come now I know you knew that I meant all of them."

Yami shaking removed the remainder of her clothes her knees drawn to her chest in an effort to preserve her modesty, not that it mattered the man with the nice had watched her the entire time she had been undressing.

The man laughed, his hand resting on her knee, "Now now there is no need for that Gem." The pressure his hand had placed on her knee telling her quite plainly he wanted her to lower her knees. She slowly lowered her knees and sat normally on her bed.

"Very good little Gem. Very good." The man praised, his blood red eyes slowly raking over her body. Yami had never felt more exposed in her entire life. It was a disgusting feeling.

"Kiss me Gem." The man ordered.

"Excuse me?" Yami growled, her fear and shame forgotten at the ridiculous command. There was no way in hell she was kissing him.

"You heard me Gem, or do you need another reminder of why it is important for you to be obedient?" The man threatened.

Yami glared hatefully into those damn blood red eyes. "Fuck you." Yami spat.

The man sighed, "Very well then Gem. I did warn you." The man said before Yami found herself knocked onto her back. Before she could even attempt to sit up she felt the burning sensation from early again, this time more intensely as the man dragged that blade across her skin. Slicing her, or a better description her pain addled mine supplied was carving her.

After what seemed like an eternity the blade was removed. Yami chanced a glance down and saw that he had cut some kind of design onto the flesh of her left thigh. The cut clearly was not very deep but it was deep enough to bleed. Deep enough to hurt. What he had actually carved she could not see since there was too much blood for the design to be made out.

Deep enough to terrify her. This man was a true sadist. He was enjoying her in pain.

"Now Gem, since we've got that unpleasantness out of the way I will ask you again. Kiss me." The man calmly ordered.

Yami glared at the man before she slowly sat up. Her thigh burned and she had a feeling the cut on her thigh was deep enough to leave a scar.

She had never hated someone more than she hated that man in this moment. But she still leaned forward and she kissed him. Yami felt the disgusting feeling of this man slipping his tongue past her lips and the slimy feeling of his tongue in her mouth. She was tempted to bite him but had a feeling that if she did he would cut her again. She forced her mouth to continue to move against his as she forced her mind to think about her history assignment she should have been working on. Anything to take her mind off the feel of his mouth on hers. His tongue stroking hers.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally pulled away. It took all of Yami's will power not to wipe her mouth off.

The man smirked at her, his eyes shining with his sadistic pleasure. He was enjoying her torment.

"Ask me to have you." The man whispered.

"What?" Yami asked, her heart clenching in her chest.

The man's smirk if anything broadened he leaned forward she his face was mere inches from hers. Yami could once again feel his breath on her skin.

"I told you to ask me to make love to you." The man said.

Yami dropped her gaze to the floor and mumbled, "Fuck me."

The man chuckled, as he tilted her head up so she was once more forced to look directly into his blood red eyes. "That is not what I asked you to say. I said ask me to make love to you. Tell me how much you want me. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me where you want me. Tell me. Use that beautiful dirty mouth of your to tell me all the filthy things you want me to do to you. I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you."

"No." Yami whispered. She would not say it.

The man sighed, "Very well then and he lifted the blade over her other leg.

Not again, "No, no please don't. I'll s-s-say it." Yami pleaded.

"P-p-please. M-m-make love t-t-t-to me. I-I w-w-w-want to feel y-y-y-y-ou ins-s-side m-me." Yami stuttered.

The man smirked not unlike a cat who had managed to catch his illusive canary. "With pleasure my beloved Gem." The man purred as he set the dagger down on the nightstand and pulled off his shirt and undid his pants.

Vaguely Yami remembered his comment about the power of fear from before. She was so frozen in fear in this moment that she couldn't force herself to lunge for the dagger. She felt the heat radiate from his skin as he climbed on top of her and she couldn't bring herself to push him away. She felt as he nudged his way between her legs and as his weight settled on top of her.

"My name, beautiful Gem, is Atemu if you feel the need to call out to me." The man whispered in her ear before he drew it into his mouth, nibbling on the flesh.

She could feel his hands as they slid along her body, feel his body pressing more intimately against hers.

She just looked out the window to where the sun was still shining brightly. She could see a couple of robins resting on the branch outside her window. There was a slight breeze making the leaves dance. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. It still was the kind of day that a person should really be spending outside goofing around with their friends.

In no way did the setting fit the horror.


End file.
